Twas the Twilight Before Christmas
by JerinAnn
Summary: It's Renesmee's second Christmas. What happens when an unexpected person comes and makes the Cullen's fun holiday turn out to be one of the most stressful days of their existence? One-Shot


'Twas the Twilight Before Christmas: A One-Shot Fanfiction

Merry Christmas Everyone!

**Bella's POV:**

I sighed. Tomorrow's Christmas. It would be Renesmee's second one. We invited our cousins down from Alaska to celebrate with us. We told Jacob to spend Christmas with Billy which he wasn't happy to do. I remembered the fight we got into.

"Jacob, please spend Christmas with Billy this year …" I said, while Edward nodded his head. Renesmee wasn't there with us, because she was sleeping in her room.

Even though Edward came to like Jacob more, he still despised him for imprinting on our daughter. In his mind, he thought no one was good enough for his little girl. I quite frankly agreed.

"What! No way! I'll spend it with Billy if Renesmee's there too!"

I ground my teeth. I wanted this Christmas to be just family, and no matter what anyone else said, Jacob isn't family.

"Jacob, she's our daughter! She will be spending it with her family and you with yours. You had Christmas with her last year. She's going to be with her family this year, and when I say family I mean the Cullens and our cousins in Alaska. Please, Jacob," I begged. No matter what he said, he wasn't going to be anywhere near Renesmee this time.

"What about Charlie?" Jacob demanded.

I sighed. Jacob was getting desperate. "We are spending Christmas Eve with Charlie."

"But ―" Jacob started.

"What's all this shouting about?" Renesmee asked quietly as she came out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Renesmee, do you want me around for Christmas?" Jacob asked quickly.

"Of course," Renesmee replied in surprise.

Jacob turned to me with a smirk on his face. I glared at him murderously, wanting to ripe that expression of his face.

"Renesmee," I said quietly. "Do you want to see our cousins for Christmas?"

Her eyes brightened. "Yes!"

"Honey, if you want to spend Christmas with them here, then Jacob can't be there. You have to chose either your cousins and the rest of the family or Jacob," Edward spoke quietly. Finally he talked, I was beginning to think he was the first vampire to lose his voice.

Renesmee turned to Jacob. "Next year. I want to see Kate and Carmen."

That wiped the smirk off his face.

So it was currently the night before Christmas and we just finished spending the day at Charlie's. Edward actually got Charlie a fishing boat and told him it was from everyone. Charlie gave Renesmee a photo album that Alice helped make. When she opened it, we could see the photos inside the first couple pages were full of me as I grew up, and the rest were full of Edward and I together.

"It's a collection of memories of your parents. I thought it would be a good idea for you to see how your parent's relationship transformed."

Renesmee looked so happy that I couldn't even be upset about her seeing pictures of me as a kid.

I was glad that Christmas Eve was over; I could now relax with Edward before having gifts flaying all over the place. Also … Tanya would be in town. Sure, she was nice … I just didn't want her throwing herself all over Edward again.

I sighed again. Edward looked at me curiously. I grimaced.

"Bella, love, what's the matter?" he asked me softly as he pulled me closer.

We were in bed, tucked under the covers. I didn't need to sleep anymore, but it was our habit to cuddle in bed. It felt like a sin to break it now. I didn't know what to say: how to say my problems, how to speak my worries.

"Bella," he groaned.

I sighed … again. I opened my mind to him. It was getting easier to do it over the last year. I felt him smile against the back of my neck.

I replayed my worried, letting him go deep into my mind. I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he sighed.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I know it upsets you ― it upsets me/― but don't let it get to you. Tanya doesn't understand anything about mates. I love you and only ever you. If it gets bad, I'm sure Rose would love to help you rip her head off," he joked at the end.

I laughed as he pulled me closer; he didn't let me go until we had to get ready to leave.

Renesmee was still a little drowsy, so I carried her. Her head was tucked between my shoulder and neck. I saw Edward smile at us. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"You two are so beautiful together," he explained. "My two favorite girls together."

I was beaming by the time we got to the house. I proceeded to burst out laughing when I saw Emmett. Emmett had dressed up as Santa. I saw Rose by the stairs shaking her head. "Moron," she kept muttering under her breath.

Renesmee woke up from Edward and my laughter. She stared at Emmett. "Uncle Emmie … what on earth are you wearing?"

Rose burst out laughing. She winked at me mouthing how she loved my daughter, whereas Emmett stared at her. "Who is this Emmett you talk about? I am Santa Clause!"

"No you're not. You smell like Uncle Emmie … and I never said Emmett," Renesmee said as she rolled her eyes. She looked so much like her father when she did that. I smirked slightly and opened my mind to him.

Edward growled slightly. Everyone turned to look at Edward curiously, whereas I just smiled. "I don't roll my eyes a lot!"]

I rolled my eyes at him which caused everyone to chuckle. I replayed hundreds of times that he did. He frowned. "I do not," he repeated.

Renesmee jumped from my arms and went over to Edward. He picked her up and she proceeded to touch his cheek. He frowned more when she pulled her hand back. "Daddy, you roll your eyes a lot … especially at Uncle Emmie and Mommy. I can understand rolling your eyes at Uncle Emmie, but Mommy doesn't do anything to deserve it."

"Why do you always take your mom's side?" Edward asked which caused me to do something Rosalie would do; I ran over and slapped the back of his head.

Edward pouted at me like Emmett does. "Because Mom's always right," I said as I took Renesmee back. Esme giggled and nodded.

"Edward, if you say what you are about to say, your tradition of cuddling will be put to an end," Alice giggled with a wink at me.

I turned to Edward with my eyebrows raised. "What were you about to say?"

He looked nervous. "How about we talk about it later? The Denali's are almost here … Emmett, I would go upstairs and take that ridiculous outfit off … I don't care … fine, you can keep the hat on."

Emmett ran upstairs to take off the hat and Rose breathed a mumbled "thank you" to Edward so that Emmett couldn't hear it. Emmett was back in the living room ― this time in normal clothes, but with a Santa hat still on ― thirty seconds before the Denali's arrived.

Carlisle left to get the door. "Hello Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett. Glad you are still there, Garrett."

Edward smiled slightly. I lifted my shield. _What?_

"Everyone's paired … there's an even number now," Edward said softly.

I saw what he meant after they entered the living room. Everyone was there including Garrett and a new guy.

The new guy was tall with black hair that was layered. He was slightly muscular but still lean. He had a cute nose, big golden eyes that were framed with thick black lashes. His lips were full and looked like they had been chiseled. He looked like he had fallen from Heaven.

Even though he was probably one of the most handsome men I have ever seen, he was nothing compared to my Edward.

"He's gorgeous!" Alice and Rosalie giggled. Esme followed suit and Renesmee after her.

I stared at them blankly. What was wrong with them? The guys were also confused. I looked back at the new comer and found he was staring at me curiously.

Tanya laughed lightly. The guys turned to stare at her. "This is Jason. He's talented; he has an aura that makes girls think they are attracted to him. It's useful if he has to fight them."

"Why doesn't it work on Bella?" Emmett asked, clearly irritated.

Jason stared at me intently. "My best guess is that his talent is a mental one … since Tanya said that he makes people _think _they are attracted to him …" I said softly.

"There's only one way to find out," Tanya said. "Bella, why don't you remove your shield?"

"Why can't I just cover them with it?" I protested. If we had to figure it out, I didn't want to be … falsely attracted to him.

I sighed. "Fine," I said before anyone could say anything … or an argument could burst out. I wanted to ask Edward something private, but I knew it would be suspicious if I pulled him out of the room.

I quickly pulled my shield away. _Edward, is she doing this to get y―_ I asked as fast as I could before I felt the undying affection and obsession for the man named Jason took over me. All I could think about was how beautiful his face and body was. His eyes and those lips! Oh, how I wanted to kiss those lips …

"Stop it!" Edward yelled at Jason. He looked at Edward calmly.

Edward took my face in his hands. "Love, pull your shield back, please."

All it took was Edward calling me "love" to help me think clearly again. "Oh!" I gasped and pulled my shield back around my mind. I instantly felt all the attraction for him fade. I looked at him wary for a second. "Yup, no doubt that his talent is a mental one …" I looked at Edward. "I am _never_ doing that again."

"I sure hope not," Edward said. "And to answer your former question, the answer is no."

I nodded my head. Tanya isn't going to be throwing herself at Edward anymore, but Jason is going to be effecting every other girl. This is going to be an interesting Christmas. I sighed as I resigned to cover all the girls with my shield until Jason was gone.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" Alice screamed as she opened my present. I had Renesmee help me out with it because I didn't want Alice to know I made her little coupons that she could use on me. They weren't real, but they were the ones that said stuff like, "You can play Bella Barbie without me complaining" and "You can have one whole day of shopping with me without complaining." I guess she was relieved about it. I can't believe that I can scare Alice now!

"Glad you like it," I said in a strained voice that caused Edward to look at me apologetically. I had been covering the girls with my shield for three and a half hours. My mind was pushing it's limits.

Tanya apologized, saying how she didn't think it would be that bad. I could tell she was telling the truth; she kept shooting glares at Jason every now and then.

Jason said he had no way to stop his talent. I knew _he_ was lying because Edward's teeth bared slightly at that. He probably loved getting the affection for girls.

Emmett cheered at the gift I got him whereas my husband groaned. I didn't physically get him anything; I told him I would shield his mind for three of his wrestling matches with Edward.

Edward's gift wouldn't be given until later that night … preferably while Renesmee was either asleep or at the Cullen house.

The Denali's said that they were going to leave tonight. They originally were going to stay a couple of nights, but they decided it would be better for all ― mainly the Cullen girls ― if they left that night.

We spent the rest of the day opening presents. Edward got new music and CD's. He wasn't happy that I kept shielding people's minds from him. Rose got makeup and magazines, Emmett got games, Jasper got historical books, Esme got gardening supplies, Alice got clothes, Carlisle got medical stuff that I couldn't pronounce let alone tell what they were, and Renesmee got everything under the sun.

By the end of the day, Renesmee was out cold from all the excitement from the day, and my mind was strained. All the girls left with their mates and I realized that they were giving me a chance to rest my brain. I never had to hold my shield for that long before and I felt like Renesmee probably did. What I wouldn't give to be able to sleep! Since Renesmee was sleeping, I could rest my shield without worry.

I picked up Renesmee and tucked her in her room. The Cullens decided that Renesmee needed her own room instead of just using ours. Edward and I shrugged it off when we learned that she really wanted one of her own.

I walked silently out of the room and closed the door just as quietly. When I turned around, Jason was there.

"I never met someone who could withstand my talent, mental shield or not. Once it was out of your mind, you were mine for a few seconds, then you realized what happened and I lost you. You shouldn't have been able to do that. I'll tell you this," he whispered, "I always get what I want."

He lifted a lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. He proceeded to push me against the wall. I could feel his breath on my neck, and his lips touched my collarbone. His arms were on either side of me, like iron bars …

I was trapped.

I tried to push him away, but I barely moved him. I really wish I still had my newborn strength right about now.

I had no way to call for help; everyone besides Jason, Renesmee, and myself were out of the house. I couldn't wake Renesmee because there was little she could do. I also don't know how far Jason would go, and I didn't need her to see that.

There was an option, and it would only work if Edward was only miles from the house. It was crazy, but there was no other way. I would have to keep a clear and focused mind …

I heaved my shield out of my mind and screamed as loud as I could, _EDWARD! HELP M_― my thoughts were cut short as I once again was infatuated with this boy in front of me, kissing my neck.

Without thinking, I slightly extended my neck as to give him better access. He eagerly responded. I remembered how Edward did the same thing when ―

Edward! No, no, NO! I couldn't allow for this to happen. I had a mate … a husband and a child who I loved so dearly. I started to fight for control again when I heard an angry roar.

"Let her go!"

Jason abruptly spun around in time for Edward to catch him by the throat and pinned him against the wall, feet dangling a foot above the floor. I haled my shield back into my mind and gasped. I was back in control.

I was abruptly angry. How dare he! How dare he make me do that to my husband! My loving husband, who has always been there for me since my change, who would rather suffer under Jane's power then to let harm come to me. I was frozen with fury. I saw everything happening through a red film.

"Don't you touch her! If I catch you doing anything to my wife or my family, I will personally rip your head off and burn it." He threw him to the ground by the stairs. "Go back to Tanya and always stay ten feet from my wife."

Jason got up in a hurry and backed to the stairs. His eyes were wide and frightful as he looked at Edward. He was about to turn and go down the stairs when I called out to him.

I walked towards him slowly, and he looked at me cautiously. I brought my foot back and kicked with as much force as I could. My foot collided with his manhood with a crunch. He screamed as he fell down the stairs.

"Never come back again," I said calmly.

He turned and ran as fast as he could while in pain. It's safe to say we never saw him again, though we knew he was still with Tanya.

I turned to Edward with my eyes cast down. "I'm sorry, Edward. That must have been the most painful thing to see. He came up behind me, I swear there was nothing I could do. I ―" I broke off sobbing, letting him see what happened in my mind.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward sighed. "It's not you fault, it's Jason's. There's nothing to be sorry for. You resisted and I managed to get him away from you before … You're strong, my love, and I love you. I promise I will always be there for you," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled a watery smile at him.

Edward kept his promise; he protected me for the rest of our forever. He kept me safe from vampires, werewolves, and humans. Every Christmas after that frightful one was a pleasant and enjoyable one.

The End


End file.
